


Teacher’s Pet

by BdrixHaettC



Series: Glee/X-Men crossover [1]
Category: Glee, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their school has a new substitute teacher...and he seems to have a special interest in Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher’s Pet




End file.
